Batman vs the Common Cold
by alate
Summary: Sequel to Gesundheit... Steph gets to take care of Ranger when he catches her cold.


_Well, I got a couple of requests for a sequel to Gesundheit, wanting to see Ranger sick. So, I thought I'd continue my tribute to cold and flu season… I hope you enjoy, and as always, tell me what you thought!_

_Oh yeah, and they're not mine, and I'm still not making any money… _

**Batman vs. the Common Cold**

"Ranger, I think you have my cold," Steph said almost hesitantly once I'd stopped sneezing. She may be right.

"I'm fine," I replied after a minute.

"Ranger," she said. She's so cute when she's trying to be intimidating…

While we had our stare-down, I debated whether I should admit to being sick. I mean, she's got this idea in her head that I'm a super hero, and I'm sort of nervous about what will happen when she completely strips that image away. Seeing me sick and vulnerable would speed up the stripping process. But if I am sick, I can't just avoid her until I'm better. Not after we finally got together… Damn it.

"I don't want to be sick," I said, using her own words from when I'd told her she was sick.

"Tough," she replied, wrapping her arms around me and reaching up to kiss my forehead. "You're not warm yet."

"I think I like your way of testing temperature, Babe," I murmured, lowering my lips to hers.

"Wait!"

"What, Babe?"

"Are you trying to re-infect me?" she asked, staring at me.

"Babe, you can't get a cold back once you've had it," I explained.

"Oh," she said. "In that case," and then she lifted her lips to mine.

The kiss was warm and soft, and as I held Steph to me, I wondered why I had ever considered denying myself this. After two days, I felt better than the entire two years I'd known her. Who knew how much energy I was putting into fighting my feelings?

"If I am getting your cold," I said, leaning back, "I'll need to head down to the control room to take care of some things before it hits. And I need to let Tank know he may be in charge for a few days more."

"Ranger," she said, again in that warning tone.

"A half hour, Babe," I argued. "Are you gonna be here when I get back? You can take care of me."

I really hoped she'd stay. Ella is a more than capable nurse, but being sick would be much more tolerable with my Babe here with me. And, if I was honest, I wasn't ready for her to leave yet. I agreed that we weren't ready to live together, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Okay," she said, stretching up to kiss me again. "But after a half an hour I'm coming down there to get you."

"It's a deal," I replied smiling. I was sort of debating staying over the half hour just to see her come try to drag me back upstairs. That would amuse the guys way too much though…

In the elevator, I had to admit to myself that I was far too tired for the amount of time I'd spent snuggling and sleeping with Steph as she recovered for the last few days. I guess I really was getting sick. I just had to hope Ella didn't call my mother… I'm not really sure if I'm ready to introduce Steph to the madness that is the Manoso family.

On the fourth floor, I checked in quickly with control, but everything was running smoothly as usual. Next, I headed for Tank's office. Finding the office door open, I wandered through without knocking and flopped in one of the chairs across from his desk. Then, I waited patiently while he finished up whatever he was scribbling.

"Yeah?" he grunted, not looking up. Tank hates paperwork.

"You're still in charge for a few more days."

"Bombshell not feeling better?" he asked, looking up now.

"Oh she's fine, but she was contagious."

"You? You're sick?" Tank asked.

"Looks like," I said, trying not to make a big deal of it.

"This is great," he said, looking like a kid at Christmas. "And Bomber's gonna nurse you back to health?"

"Yep," I said, smiling myself at the prospect.

With that, Tank leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands together. I could just see him calculating the odds for the betting that would take place as soon as I was off the floor. Glad to see how much my friends care.

"I am sorry to see you sick," he said, making use of his blank face to prevent a smile.

"Bastard," I said. "Just make sure the building's still standing when I'm back."

"It's not like you're not going to be three floors away," Tank quipped, before his eyes bugged out. "Shit! You're taking her to you're house aren't you?"

I just shrugged. Tank knew me well enough to take that for a yes.

"She's gonna freak. Wait, she'll tell Lula and Lula's gonna freak."

"That, my friend, is your problem," I said, before walking out, saying over my shoulder, "I'll see you in a couple days."

Checking my watch, I saw I had five minutes yet to make it back to my apartment. Careful not to let my amusement show, I headed for the elevator to go back upstairs. I loved letting Steph win once in awhile…

"Hey," she said, getting up off the couch as I came back into the apartment.

"Hey, yourself," I answered in her usual manner.

Crossing the room, she stood in front of me and again kissed my forehead. "Not warm," she proclaimed. "Do you want lunch? I asked Ella to bring up more of that amazing soup that made me feel so much better."

"Lunch would be great. But here I thought it was me making you feel better."

"Mmmm, that too," she said, impulsively hugging me and nuzzling my shoulder. "Now, come on. I'm hungry."

"Oh, now we have your true motive. Here I thought you were trying to take care of me," I teased. It never ceases to astound me how light-hearted I can be around her. If only the thugs of Stark Street could see me with her, I'd be done for.

"Oops," she giggled, skittering off to the kitchen to warm our soup. "You go rest on the couch and I'll bring your soup to you."

Listening, I headed for the couch and settled in. Propping my feet and relaxing my head against the back of the couch, I allowed myself to focus in on the sudden exhaustion of my muscles. I didn't like this at all. And was it suddenly hot in here? Not opening my eyes, I stripped my shirt and tossed it on the opposite end of the couch. Much better.

"Eep," I heard a minute later.

Opening one eye, I saw Steph standing a few feet away, holding a tray with our soup. She was staring at me, seemingly frozen. It took a minute for me to recall that I was now shirtless, and that tends to be a bit distracting to her.

"Babe," I said, allowing my amusement to show through.

"Sorry," she muttered, blushing a bit.

I just chuckled as she sat the tray on the coffee table then settled herself on the couch close to me, but not quite touching. Wrapping an arm around her, I scooted her so we were hip to hip before picking up the tray and setting it across both our laps.

"You feel a bit warmer," she said, relaxing against me now.

"I figured as much," I admitted.

"Ready for the fun to begin?"

"You've got a weird sense of fun, Babe," I said. "And actually I was hoping we could relocate this fun."

"Huh?' she asked. I love it when I inspire such eloquence.

"I'd rather be sick in my own home," I said, waiting for my meaning to dawn on her.

"Oh," she said, suddenly looking downcast. Not the response I was looking for.

"Babe?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to the Batcave…"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I thought…" she trailed off.

"Babe, I want you to come to the Batcave with me," I said, putting her out of her misery. She had really thought I was taking off and leaving her. We're gonna need to work on that.

"Really?" she asked, excited now.

"Yeah," I said. "Go get your bag."

While she grabbed her bag, I got the keys to the Porsche and Rex. Couldn't leave the little fur-ball behind.

"Rex gets to come too?" she asked surprised.

"You don't want to bring him?"

"Of course I do," she said, trying to take him, but I wasn't quite that invalid yet.

We quickly made our way to the parking garage, and I handed her the Porsche keys.

"I get to drive?" she asked, looking shocked.

"I'm not at my most alert, Babe," I said. I probably was good to drive, but she loved to drive my cars and I wanted her to know I trusted her completely with the location of my home.

Twenty minutes later, the gate was sliding shut in front of my 'house' and I was putting a finger under Steph's jaw to close it.

"Breath, Babe," I said.

"But…"

"I know," I agreed. That had been my first, thought less obvious, reaction to the house my lawyer and investor had selected. My lawyer wanted me to have a permanent address and my investor was on a real estate kick. Julie had loved the pool when she had visited, and I was just hoping Steph would love all of it. I didn't want to have to buy another house…

In the house, I had to close her mouth a few more times, but I took that as a good sign. By the time we got to my bedroom, I was honest-to-God exhausted. I'll admit, I had imagined what would happen when I finally brought her here, and this wasn't even close. I simply wrapped an arm around her and dropped us both to the bed. And I wanted to sleep.

"Ranger," Steph said, climbing off the bed. "You need to get in something more comfortable to sleep.

With a groan, I rolled off the bed and headed for my dresser to change into a pair of boxers. Turning to Steph, I was pleased to see she was once again blushing.

"Now you," I said, flopping back on the bed.

For a minute she looked like she was going to protest, but eventually she dug a shirt from my dresser and pulled it over her head quickly, after stripping off her own. As she stripped her jeans and removed her bra, I gave her a feral grin just to see her blush again. Then, finally, she crawled into bed beside me. I was still warm, but I couldn't help pulling her to me.

Some time later, I woke up, freezing and alone. Crawling out of bed, I found a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, before going in search of Steph. I made it to the living room before abandoning my search. I was exhausted, and she was still somewhere in the house or she would have set off an alarm since I didn't explain the security system… She'd find me, eventually.

I'd been resting on the couch with my head back for awhile when I heard her enter the room. Unable to open my eyes, I just waited for her to speak. I was surprised when she leaned in and kissed me instead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Like shit," I muttered.

"And you're really warm," she said. "Where's your thermometer?"

"Medicine cabinet of the bathroom off my bedroom," I said, eyes still closed.

Minutes later, she returned and shoved it between my lips. I held it there, pleased when I felt her snuggle into my side as she waited for it to read.

"101.5," she said, taking it from my mouth. 

"Uhh," I said, figuring that needed some response.

"Do you want some dinner?" she asked into my ear.

"I should," I said, knowing I should eat, but I honestly wasn't hungry.

"What do you want? And remember cooking is not my greatest skill."

"Grandma Rosa loves to cook in my kitchen. She leaves dinners in the freezer. Thaw something."

I wished I could be nicer or even feed her in my own home, but it was taking all of my energy to speak in full sentences. No wonder she did nothing but sleep for about three days when she had this.

"How's this?" she asked later, jerking me from wherever my disjointed thoughts had gone.

Opening an eye, I found two steaming plates of chicken and rice stir fry. One of my favorites, but Steph was looking apologetic.

"This was the only one I could figure out. Most of the meals had notes on them but they were in Spanish."

"Sorry 'bout that, Babe," I said, surprised to find my voice had gone all scratchy in the last half hour. "Abuela likes to leave instructions on how to put together an enchilada or to eat salad with a certain meal. Most of them can be disregarded."

"Oh, alright," she said, before taking a bite. Then she did the moaning thing she does when she really likes something.

"Babe, please," I said.

"Oops," she giggled.

After our meal, we watched a few mind-numbing hours of TV, until I was feeling quite tired again.

"If memory serves me, you should be feeling pretty exhausted," Steph said as she flicked off the TV.

"Yeah," I admitted.

Upstairs, she gave me some of the medicine I'd given her while she was sick. She claimed that it really had sped her recovery and I wasn't going to argue with anything that would get me over this.

Then, we settled into bed and I quickly fell asleep spooned against my Babe. Now this will make me better, I thought.

I woke up later, sweating to death, with Steph plastered on top of me. This wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't all my sweat. Not wanting to wake her, I gently eased myself out of bed, ignoring my protesting muscles. I stood in the shower for an inestimable amount of time, hoping my brain would clear and my body would snap back to normal. My head did clear a bit, but in the end I still felt like shit.

Out of the shower, I pulled on m boxers and retrieved a fresh t-shirt from my dresser. Very gently, I slipped the sweaty one off of Steph and the clean one on, hoping not to wake her. God, I know I'm sick when I have her naked like this and I want to let her sleep so I can slip back in bed and just join her myself.

Smiling because I was successful, I pulled another blanket on the bed and snuggled my Babe back against me. Sleep feels so wonderful.

The next time I woke up, I was once again alone. And I did not feel rested. My throat was raw, I had a spitting headache and I felt like I had gone 72 hours without sleep. I'd done it before, and I knew what it was like. It's not a good feeling. Rolling over, I curled myself up and attempted to go back to sleep, but I felt too awful to even sleep any more.

"Ranger?" I heard Steph say softly.

"Yeah," I answered, but nothing came out.

"Poor, baby," she said, climbing in the bed and rubbing my back. "It sucks huh?" And there goes the end of the superhero image.

"Water. Medicine." I forced out of my enflamed throat as I rolled over. I hated having to ask for help like this, but I had to keep reminding myself this was my Babe and she cared for me. And I wanted to be able to trust her like this. In the long run, this would be good for us. I just wish I didn't have to feel so awful.

Moments later, Steph retuned with a glass of water, another of juice and my meds. It was a wonderful sight.

Once I'd taken the pills and managed to get the juice down my swollen throat, she slipped back into bed with me. Then, she wrapped her body around me and held me like I had done for her while she had gone through this. It was surprisingly comforting and I soon felt myself drifting back off to sleep.

When I woke up, yet again, she was asleep beside me. I was actually feeling a little better, so I sat up, and drank the water from earlier before making a bathroom trip. When I returned, I found Steph sitting up in bed.

"Feeling any better?" she asked.

"A little," I said, irritated to find that my voice was still not working.

"Wanna go watch a movie?"

Not liking the sound of my voice, I just nodded. Pulling on sweats and grabbing my phone before we exited the bedroom, I looked at the date and was surprised to find that it was late evening of the second day at the house. I really had been out of it.

"Any preferences?" Steph asked as she flicked through my movie selection once we were in the living room.

I just shook my head no and continued to watch her. After a few minutes, she shot me a questioning look, and then held up _The Princess Bride_ and _Beauty and the Beast_. I forgot about them.

"Julie," I said. She had picked out some movies when she decided I didn't have any good ones.

Nodding like that made sense, Steph went back to looking. She eventually loaded something in the DVD player, but I couldn't see what, and I couldn't muster the energy to ask.

"You want something to eat?" she asked as the federal warnings played.

"Sure," I croaked out.

While she was gone, the menu came up, and I saw she selected _Gladiator_. It was one of my favorites, but she wouldn't have known that. That was definitely something else we had to work on. I knew all of those little details were very important to her, but I was so used to keeping them to myself.

"Great movie choice, Babe," I said once she was close enough to hear my voice. It wasn't very loud.

"Really?" she asked, sounding happy.

"Yep, one of my favorites." And she had brought Abuela Rosa's black bean soup, another of my favorites… although I loved anything Abuela cooked.

"Good," Steph said, settling us and our soup on the couch.

We watched the movie and I was pretty impressed that I made it the entire way through without falling asleep. I may have zoned out a time or two, but that couldn't be helped. Steph, on the other hand, was curled into my side, fast asleep by the time the credits rolled.

Carefully easing myself out from under her, I headed for my office to get my lap top. Opening it, I booted it up as I headed back for the couch. Repositioning myself under Steph again was tricky, but I liked sitting like that. I didn't want to wake her, however, since I didn't think she'd like me doing work. But, I just wasn't cut out for this doing nothing thing. Even sick, I can only sleep so much.

I got a few reports done and saved them, deciding not to send them until I had some more concentration and could proof read. As I was saving the last one, I felt Steph begin to stir, so I closed out of what I was doing and opened up a game of Solitaire. See how sneaky I could be? Solitaire is relaxing.

"Mmmm, sorry," she yawned, sitting up and stretching. I decided I really was on the road to recovery when I felt my renewed interest in the strip of skin her stretch revealed.

"It's alright, Babe," I said, setting my laptop away and snuggling her into me.

"Feeling better, since you're doing work?" she asked.

"Solitaire," I said, indicating the open window.

"Right," she murmured, leaning up and kissing my jaw.

"I am feeling better though. A few more days and I should be back to normal."

"Yeah," she agreed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We spent three more days at the house like that, lounging around, doing nothing. By the end of the week, though, we were both recovered. Steph was completely back to normal and I just had a bit of a lingering cough.

"Ready to go back, Babe?" I asked. We were currently snuggled in bed and she was curled into my side. I knew she was awake, despite her best efforts to hide it.

"No," she answered, not opening her eyes and going back to pretending to be asleep.

"Babe," I said, kissing her forehead, "We have to go back. Tank's threatening to come get us if I don't get my 'lazy ass out of bed and back in the office'."

"I like your ass," she said.

"And I like yours, but we have to go back to work."

"Fine," she grumbled, sitting up. "When?"

"We can stay here tonight," I said at her sudden dejected tone, "and I'll drop you at the office tomorrow morning."

"Okay," she whispered. I'm not sure I like that. She has her head facing down and I can't see what's going across her face.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"This had been so great, aside from you being sick. You're just so relaxed here, and I like seeing the more personal side of you. Can we come back sometimes?"

So that's the problem. She'll never understand how much I regret the damage I did to our relationship before it even started by hiding myself from her.

"Babe, the Batcave's forever, remember?" I said lifting her chin.

"But," she said, looking confused now, "we aren't ready for moving in and forever."

"Maybe not moving in, but this is forever, Babe," I said, looking dead serious.

"Really?" she asked. I was relieved not to see any fear in her eyes.

"Really, Babe."

"Good," she exclaimed, then tackled me back to the mattress and kissed me soundly.

God, I love this woman. But we're not ready for that yet. Someday we'll be ready for those feelings, hopefully someday soon, and when the time is right we're going to be great. I'd finally figured out what to do with my Babe. I was going to hold onto her, forever. And for another day yet, I was going to have her all to myself…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought. It was incredibly hard writing the whole thing from Ranger's POV and I would love feedback.


End file.
